


New Year's Confessions

by rozanyg



Series: Kallura Fics [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura isn't dead, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, One-Shot, Post-Canon, that should be a tag tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozanyg/pseuds/rozanyg
Summary: The Garrison is throwing a New Year's Eve Party and the team reunites to celebrate. Thus, the men of the team decide to confess their feelings to the women that have stolen their hearts.





	New Year's Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually requested on my tumblr on New Year's Eve. Alas, I suffer from chronic procrastination and didn't finish until now. :3. Oops.

_ A/N: I’m like...three months late… I’m sorry. _

 

“Stupid Garrison. With their stupid parties and their stupid banquets,” Pidge muttered under her breath as Colleen applied a thin layer of powder on her face. Colleen chuckled at her daughter’s anger and added a thin layer of blush as well, making Pidge’s complaints’ volume raise. She turned towards her faithful robot, Chip, and begged, “Please save me, Chip!”

Colleen snapped the blush closed and chucked it inside the make-up bag, shaking her head in amusements as she watched Chip scan the area for any sense of danger to protect Pidge from.

“I don’t think the Garrison is the source of your anger, Katie,” Colleen mused as she took out the eyebrow razor. She turned towards Chip, “Don’t worry about it, Chip, she’s just being overdramatic.”

Chip calmed down and just sat on Pidge’s bed to watch the two women.

“You’re right,” Pidge agreed with her mother’s assumption and tilted her head upon her mother’s command and shut her eyes tight, “I blame the social standards set up by men and the women who conform to them.”

“If that’s a jab at your mother,” Colleen blew on her daughter’s face to blow away the trimmed hairs, “You’re starting a war you won’t win. You asked me to help you.”

With one swipe, Colleen cut a stubborn, thick strand and made Katie yelp and grab onto her eyebrows, “I asked for you to help me pick out a dress, not shave off my eyebrows!”

“Stop exaggerating! I’m just making sure your eyebrows don’t join your hairline! You’re still going to have eyebrows.” Colleen yelled back, placing a hand on her hip and glaring down at her cowering daughter.

Katie looked up and returned the glare at full force and maybe even growled. Her mother returned the same look, the tension palpable to anyone in the vicinity. This included the two male Holts waiting for them in the living room. The stern reprimand coming from the older woman alerted Sam that something was off and he got up from his spot, being closely followed by his son.

“What did Katie do this time?” Sam asked from the doorway, Matt peering over his shoulder and holding in a laugh when he saw Pidge all dressed up. She didn’t look bad. In reality, she looked beautiful but the animalistic growling didn’t exactly pair up will with a formal dress and three-inch heels.

The two men leaned back when Colleen and Pidge twirled on the balls of their feet to look at them, amusement and frustration clearly painting their faces.

Before Pidge could answer, Colleen answered for her, “She’s nervous for her date with Lance.”

Pidge flushed and turned around to face her mother, “It’s not a date! We’re going to the Garrison banquet together because we were the only ones without a date!”

“But,” Matt began, “It’s not even a requirement to have a date to go. Besides, this dude from Olkarion asked you and you dashed out of there quicker than a bilfsnape,” Matt smirked, “You didn’t seem that opposed when Lance asked you to the banquet.”

Pidge glared at her older brother, “It’s just a friend thing. And you’ve got to stop hanging out with Coran; I’m not understanding your similes.”

Suddenly, the doorbell and silence rang through the house.

Then Matt was on the move.

A mischievous smile on his lips, Matt turned his heel and headed on to open the door to greet Lance and be able to tease him a bit before Pidge got to the door. However, before he could get too far, he was pushed down by a heavy figure and a metallic clang rang through the room when he fell with the figure on top of it. Pidge ran past her fallen brother and patted the head of her robot, “Thanks, Chip!”

Pidge reached the door easily now that her brother wasn’t set out on embarrassing her and she opened it once she caught her calmed down from the adrenaline. Lance was standing behind the door, hair slicked back and blue eyes on full display. He wore an open navy blue suit and a white button-down accompanied by a seafoam green tie that matched with her dress. Her soft seafoam green maxi dress made her seem taller and, thanks to her heels and the few inches she grew since they defeated Honerva, she was able to reach his eyes. Topped off with gold accessories, her look was just as formal as Lance’s.

“Wow,” Lance whispered, “You look great!”

Pidge beamed and hoped the layers of foundation, powder, and blush would block her real blush. “Thanks, you look like you came out of a high school prom movie, though.”

“Hardy, har, har. That was hilarious, Pidge,” Lance offered her his arm and Pidge took it, opening the door a little bit to say goodbye to her parents.

“Bye, mom! Bye, dad! Bye, Matt! See you later!”

Lance leaned towards the door and peered over her shoulder, “See you later, Mr. and Mrs. Holt! You too, Matt!”

Pidge soon slammed the door and Lance led her to his car, “Why was Chip pinning Matt to the floor?”

Pidge rolled her eyes, “‘Cause he was being an idiot.”

Lance chuckled and opened the door for her and helped her sit like a true gentleman, expertly dodging her flying limbs as she tried to gather up her dress in her arms and not trip on her heels as she jumps into her seat. He tucked in the dress so as to not pinch it against the door and walked on over to his side of the car.

However, at the subtle sound of a click, he looked up to see his date holding her phone and hiding a chuckle behind her open palm. He smiled and posed ridiculously next to the door, “You need to get my good side, pigeon. Otherwise, the picture is useless.”

Pidge snorted as she made sure to take ridiculous shots of her date trying to woo her camera and when he smacked his arm against the car door and winced in pain momentarily before returning to his outrageous poses. She put her phone down and she felt a wave of nostalgia slap her across her face, remembering the mini photoshoot she, Lance, and Hunk had with the sentry they programmed to “have fun”.

Lance climbed into the driver’s seat and put on his seatbelt, not without giving Pidge a look for not putting on her seatbelt, and he pulled out of her driveway. He put on some shades and announced, “Let’s go rock this night, Pidge.”

“No, Lance,” Pidge said, sliding on her own pair of shades, “Let’s rock this new year.”

Hunk should have known this would have happened. He was fine the whole week; he was even excited for this very moment. He’s a grown man, he should really stop letting it happen. He’s panicking again.

One would have thought that he would have the courage to pick up Shay for the banquet tonight. He’s a paladin of Voltron; he kicked sentry butt when he was only 17 years old and now, at the tender age of 25, he’s scared of spending a night with the most beautiful alien he’s ever seen.

No biggie.

However, he’s a man of his word and will not let this small moment of doubt stop him. So breathed in and opened the hatch to the Yellow Lion and walked out.

Shay was already waiting for him when he descended the hatch. His breath hitched and he couldn’t tear his eyes off of her. It was almost like the first time he knew he was smitten with her. The sun was setting right behind her, like an angelic halo, and she beamed the brightest, most beautiful smile he has ever seen. 

He wiped a stray tear from his eyes and hugged the beautiful alien. Shay giggled and hugged him tightly, “Hunk, why are you crying?”

Hunk tightened his hold on her and whined, “You look so pretty and I missed you!”

Shay laughed, “Hunk, we saw each other this morning when we were finishing the food for tonight!”

“Yeah, but I still missed you,” Hunk sniffed.

Suddenly they heard a loud a celestial ring and looked up in time to see a wormhole disappear and the Black Lion fly through and through the Balmeran sky and towards Earth. They saw the Black Lion fly past the Balmera and they waved as the Lion entered the Earth’s atmosphere. Hunk grabbed Shay’s hand and beamed brightly, “I can’t believe they made it! That little sneaker, Keith told me they weren’t going to make it! Come on Shay, I want to catch up to them!”

Shay merely smiled softly as her date led her to the Yellow Lion’s cockpit. She tightened her hand around Hunk’s palm and let him help her step into the cockpit. Once they were both secured inside, she was holding on to Hunk’s pilot seat and he promised to not drive too recklessly, they were on their way, Hunk tailing the Keith really closely. 

He opened a communications link and hailed the Black Lion. They immediately picked up the call and Hunk beamed brightly at the sight of his ex-leader after not seeing each other in three years or so. It almost caught him off guard with how sophisticated Keith looked wearing a formal Altean suit and his hair tied together in a low-hanging ponytail.

“Long time no see! Welcome back to Earth!”

Keith smiled fondly, “Hunk, we’re a minute away from Earth, you could have waited to see us once we got off.”

“Well I wanted to be the first one to welcome you two back,” Hunk huffed. Then, when he noticed the absence of a certain Altean empress he blinked and asked, “Wait… where’s Allura?”

Suddenly, Allura’s muffled voice from behind Keith asked, “Is that Hunk?”

The door opened and Hunk could see Allura materialize from behind Keith wearing a regal sky blue dress with a slit on her mid-thigh and pooling at her feet. Her crown seemed to sparkle as she approached the pilot’s seat. However, her royal, serious persona broke for a moment when she realized that it was him and she squealed and jumped over Keith’s armrest so her face covered the whole screen just so she could get a good look at Hunk.

“Hello, Hunk! You’ve changed so much! You have a beard!”

Hunk chuckled and absent-mindedly brushed his hands through his close-shaven beard. Shay was immediately at his side and she beamed, “Allura! It’s so nice to see you!”

Allura beamed as well, “Hello, Shay! How is the Balmera doing?”

“It’s been doing fine! There aren’t that many crystals being harvested thanks to the Garrison’s studies. I don’t think it’s quintessence will have to replenished until this new year.”

Allura sighed, “Well, that’s a relief.”

“Not to interrupt our reunion,” Keith interrupted, “But we need to land.”

Hunk looked down at his monitor and agreed, “Keith’s right. I’ll see you guys at the hangar.”

“Copy that,” Keith answered and shut off the communications.

“I’m surprised he was so excited to see us,” Allura mused.

“Are you kidding?” Keith chuckled, “We’ve been separated for three years now. I was half expecting them to make the party on Altea this year just to see us.”

“Well, Hunk gave us a nice surprise. I wasn’t expecting to see them so soon after arriving at the Milky Way solar system.”

“It was,” Keith agreed, “It ruined the surprise, though.”

Allura chuckled, “It’s not ruined yet. Hunk can keep a secret.”

Keith gave her a look and she chuckled, “No, you’re right. The surprise is ruined.”

Keith smirked as she shifted Black’s controls to land on the hangar and sighed, “Well, get ready to be ambushed once we touch down. I can already see Pidge and Lance waiting for us down there.”

Allura smiled as she saw Pidge and Lance waving frantically at them, giggling as Lance almost tripped on his dress shoes, and Shiro was off the side, offering them a proud smile. She felt her heart soar with happiness. They were finally together again.

Once the two descended down the Black Lion’s hatch, they were immediately enveloped in a group hug that was long overdue. Keith smiled and returned the embrace. The group released their hug and Keith suddenly felt a big hand muss his hair up. He quickly fixed his hairdo and glared at Shiro, the spectacled older man extremely amused and happy to see his “little brother”. Allura was then suddenly tackled and the group laughed as Romelle cried about missing her best friend. 

Once they all were caught up, the team went inside and gaped at the decorations, talked with other officers, and made jokes on their way to the cafeteria that was serving as a ballroom for tonight. They were immediately occupied once they stepped foot inside. The press had a holiday taking pictures of them and asking questions over their relationship with their dates. Officers shook their hands, cadets asked for autographs and advice, and old comrades caught up.

Lance and Pidge stuck together, making jokes with Rizavi and Kinkade, talking with the Olkari of the newly planted Olkarion trees in the Garrison’s newest greenhouse, evading the press behind ridiculous hiding spots and making inside jokes on Iverson’s new mustache. 

At one point, the two were doubling over when Pidge played audio from an age-old meme. At the first sound of a laughing man holding his chuckles in while saying, “Look at this dude…” Lance lost his quiznak and couldn’t hold his laughter, resulting in the both of them throwing their heads back in laughter.

Keith and Allura made their way towards the two best friends laughing the night away and Keith shook his head, “Can you two be quieter, you’re bringing more attention to yourselves.”

“But...But Keith,” Lance chuckled and patted his ex-leader’s shoulder, “You’ve gotta hear this.”

Pidge frantically turned on her phone to show Keith the audio and she waved him closer and gave them instructions, “Okay, look at Iverson as you hear this. Allura, you too.”

The pair leaned into Pidge’s phone and she played the audio. Within seconds, Keith had an amused smile on his face, obviously desperately trying to keep his composure together in front of such a big crowd, and Allura was in a fit of giggles.

“Yes, that audio recording does describe Commander Iverson very well,” she admitted.

Pidge and Lance held their hands over their mouths in an attempt to muffle their laughter, but to no avail; they were still the loudest ones. Allura smiled fondly at the pair and giggled, “It’s great that you two have finally opened up about your feelings and came together as a couple. I always believed you two were soulmates of a sort.”

The stopped their laughter, smiles still on their faces. However, once they processed Allura’s words, they immediately flushed and Pidge was quick to correct, “No, Allura. You got this all wrong. It’s just a friend thing. We’re not actually dating.”

Keith blinked at the two best friends and looked at Lance pointedly. Lance seemed sheepish and scratched the back of his head. However, Allura didn’t seem to catch the implication and she furrowed her brows and asked, “What? I thought that Lance asked you…”

“Would you look at that!” Keith interrupted, immediately grabbing Allura’s hand and starting to drag her away, “Mom’s here with Kolivan! Let’s go say hi.”

Allura turned around and saw a confused Pidge and a relieved Lance. She turned and questioned the man dragging her away, “Why hasn’t Lance asked her to be his girlfriend, yet? Didn’t he tell us he was going to ask her a month ago?”

Keith shrugged, “Beats me, but he seems pretty nervous tonight. I think he’s planning on doing it tonight. I don’t know he’s taking a long time to ask her.”

Allura looked down at their joined hands and frowned, raising a disbelieving brow at Keith, who wasn’t looking at her in the eyes. She tore her hand away from his grip, “Not as long as  _ someone _ I know. I’ll welcome Kolivan and your mother by myself, thank you.”

Keith was left alone in the middle of the ballroom and his heart dropped. He hasn’t seen Allura that annoyed in  _ years _ . He really messed up...but in what?

“Ouch,” said a voice right behind Keith. He turned around and saw Shiro smirking behind a glass of Nunvill. Keith crossed his arms as the older man continued, “That must’ve hurt.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you do,” Shiro gave his empty glass to a caterer, “She’s mad at you for not making a move.”

Keith blinked, “What?”

“You have been working side by side with the princess for years now, Keith. I’m surprised you didn’t see a difference in how she looks at you.”

Keith turned around to watch Allura talking to his mom and turned back to face Shiro, “She’s… the same.”

Shiro sighed, “I guess she is, but not completely.”

Shiro bopped his head towards Curtis, who was talking with some old members of the ATLAS and his voice turned soft, “People change when they’re in love.”

Keith turned around towards Shiro with wide eyes, but the man continued, “I can see it in you too.”

Keith turned towards the Princess and felt a hand on his shoulder and Shiro left with a final whisper, “Go for it, hotshot.”

With a final, harsh pat on his shoulder, Shiro moved on to speak to another officer and left Keith alone with his thoughts. Keith bit his lip in concentration and took a deep breath. Maybe it was time to make a move. He composed himself and made his final decision.

He grabbed a glass of cider, he wasn’t fond of drinking yet, and he made his way towards the stunning Empress speaking with his mother. He waved at his mom and Kolivan before grabbing Allura’s arm and he whispered into her ear, “Do you want to talk on the balcony?”

Allura blinked owlishly before realizing what was happening after seeing Keith’s intense gaze and she smiled, taking a glass of Nunvill a caterer offered and looped her arm around Keith’s extended arm, “I’d be honored to.”

The duo left with a curt goodbye to the older Galrans and moved on to one of the Garrison’s balconies. On their way, they saw Hunk and Shay by the kitchen entrance, offering a wave to the cook and his helper as they left the party for a more quiet ambiance.

“Do you think they’re together, yet?” Shay asked Hunk, her voice small and hopeful.

Hunk shook his head, “Nah, I don’t think so. Keith still looks like a lost puppy every time Allura needs to leave his side.”

Shay giggled behind her hand as she watched the duo leave without anyone else noticing. She took a swig of the cider and she smiled when she saw some guests stuff their faces with a handful of Hunk’s newest creations.

“Looks like people like your créme hoisé from the Froylian belt.”

Hunk turned to face his helper and frowned, “You mean they like  _ our _ créme hoisé. You helped me make that.”

Shay blinked, “I didn’t do much. I…”

“You were the inspiration for it! You always said you wanted to try hoisé as a custard. You explained it so vividly, I needed to try it out. It’s thanks to you that it’s so delicious too. I wouldn’t have known to put in more Froylian sugar if it wasn’t for you!”

Shay blinked and asked softly, “Is that really what you think of me?”

Hunk smiled, “It is. You’re the reason I continued being a Paladin.”

Shay’s eyes widened and her mouth hung open in surprise. Hunk looked down at his own plate of créme hoisé to avoid the bubble of embarrassment growing in his stomach. Then he inhaled and continued, “Honestly, Shay. You’re the most amazing girl I know. I’m so glad to have met you in the Balmera all those years ago. I...I want to know...would you…”

He was suddenly interrupted by lips against his cheek and a soft voice cheerfully exclaiming, “Yes!”

Hunk was wide-eyed in surprise but eventually shook it off and beamed brightly. He grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly, placing their foreheads together and the two giggled, safe in their own bubble of happiness.

Lance smiled, happy that his best friend finally confessed to Shay and he elbowed Pidge, “Hey, look at Hunk.”

Pidge turned and looked in the direction of their best friend and smiled, “It’s about time.” She crossed her arms in satisfaction. 

“Yeah,” Lance agreed softly. He looked down at Pidge (he didn’t have to tilt his head down as much as he used to when they were still fighting the Galra) and smiled fondly at her beauty. His staring was quickly interrupted, though, when she suddenly turned around and grabbed his hand, her face beaming so brightly, Lance knows it’s something about technology.

“Do you want to go look at the robot I just finished?”

Lance knew he wasn’t going to understand the technical jargon she was going to be talking about once they walked inside and take a look, but he couldn’t say no to that face. He smiled and nodded, making Pidge’s face smile brighter than ever and she took his hand.

Together, they left the party and headed towards the lab. 

Once inside, Lance saw an odd, soft looking robot sitting on a table. Pidge immediately went into “scientist mode” and swept through her lab like a hurricane. Turning on lights, monitors, and grabbing one of the holo-screens right out of the air and pressed a button.

Lance chuckled and stepped closer to his date, pocketing his hands and leaning into the holo-screen in her hands to try to make sense of the gibberish she has written on there. He was again reminded of the obvious intelligence gap between the two. He was fairly smart, but not enough to understand the engineering endeavors of the petite Italian before him. 

Once she typed a few commands in, the robot was completely at her control and it came to life. Lance smiled as he watched Pidge typing up a storm in her tablet and excitedly waiting for the bot to move. It got up from its spot and moved over to an obstacle Pidge had set up. She stopped it and turned to him smugly, “Touch it.”

Lance blinked and rose a brow, “You want me to touch it?”

Pidge nodded and Lance did as told, running his hand over the hard surface of the machine in front of him. Pidge sidled up next to him, “It’s hard under there, right?”

Lance nodded, “Yeah.”

Pidge beamed, “Wait until you see this!”

With a push of a button, the robot continued on towards the obstacle with a small opening at the bottom and started squeezing through. Lance’s eyes almost bugged out as he watched. Once the bot was completely through, it returned to its regular size and Lance touched it again, almost freaking out when he realized it was still solid.

“Whoa! That’s insane! How’d you do that?”

When Pidge started to explain, Lance lifted up a hand, “Don’t answer that I’m just going to be more confused. But, jeez,” Lance ran a hand through his hair, watching the bot go back and forth between the obstacle, squeezing through swiftly and returning solid, “That’s amazing!”

Pidge beamed proudly at her date, but found herself flushing when Lance turned to look at her and he smiled softly, “You’re amazing.”

Pidge brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and she turned away, hoping to hide her growing blush from her best friend, “What are you talking about? I’ve done more amazing things than this, Lance.”

“That’s true,” Lance admitted, “But you deserve to have someone say it.”

Pidge sighed and put down her tablet and leaned on her desk, “Alright, what’s going on? What did you destroy this time?”

Lance scoffed, “What? I can’t flatter you without you assuming I ruined something?”

Pidge rose a brow and Lance chuckled and stepped closer, “I promise I didn’t break anything. I’m just… I’m trying to make you understand.”

Pidge played with her hair and asked, “Understand what?” Lance, however, didn’t stop stepping closer.

Pidge tried to move back, but as she placed her hand on the counter behind her, she had nowhere to go. Lance was almost pressed right against her and Pidge felt her face flush as Lance leaned in. Pidge blinked and looked down at his lips and back up to his eyes and whispered, “Lance?”

Lance looked down at her lips and whispered, “I need you to understand that this isn’t a ‘just a friend’ thing.”

Pidge froze and her eyes widened. Her eyes flashed down to look at his lips and then up to his eyes, gulping in anticipation. Lance placed his hands on her hips and he looked down at her with such intensity, Pidge’s mind became cloudy with emotion.

“I didn’t just ask you to the banquet as a ‘friend’.” 

Pidge wet her lips.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a long time. Last year, actually...”

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Pidge whispered, lifting a hand to cup his cheek and her fingers dove into his hair, pushing his face towards hers.

He complied and leaned down even more, finally placing his lips on hers. It was like a long-awaited water bottle in the middle of a marathon. It was like hearing the lunch bell in the middle of a lecture. It was like heaven. Pidge, despite having grown the past few years, was tilting her head up in an almost uncomfortable position, but the kiss was so worth it.

It took a while before the two finally separated and they just stood dazed and mussed up from their small session. And although the two feared that it would somehow be awkward if they ever tried to pursue something deeper between them. But it wasn’t the case. They felt at home.

Lance laid his forehead on hers and grinned. Pidge looked up and placed another peck on his lips, beaming up at him and eventually started to giggle. Lance laughed too and they sat on Pidge’s lab table laughing the night away as the fireworks of the New Years rang in the background.

“It’s about damn time,” Pidge laughed.

“You tell me,” Lance chuckled, pecking kisses along her jaw and her cheeks.

Pidge smiled and dug her hand into his hair. She nuzzled her face on the crook of his neck as Lance left soft peck on hers and she whispered, “Happy New Year, Lance.”

He pulled away and looked down at her with a sparkle in his eyes. “Happy New Year, Katie,” he leaned in for another kiss, the two in such a state of bliss they could care less about going out to congratulate their friends on the New Year. They have denied their feelings for years, they’ll celebrate the New Year after they’ve made up for lost time.

Down the hall, there was a  _ very _ different atmosphere. On the balcony, wrapped in each others’ arms, Keith and Allura were enveloped in a passionate, confused kiss. Allura contributed the confusion in this circumstance. One second, she was watching the fireworks celebrating the New Year; next, Keith wrapped his arms around her and gently placed his lips on hers.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t wanted to kiss him senseless for years now, but she was sort of hoping that the old Altean fairytales her mother told her as a kid rung some truth. Well, if this was her knight in shining armor, she wasn’t going to complain.

Keith let go after a while and got off her quickly, looking away to hide his embarrassment. She blinked in surprise and confusion, watching him look away with a guilty look.

“I’m sorry,” she could hear him whisper.

She took his hand in hers and whispered back, “Why?”

Keith turned to look her in the eyes. She almost gasped in awe at how intense and warm his gaze was, how  _ soft  _ it was. He looked down at her intertwined hands and back up at her.

Again, she whispered, “Why now?”

Keith decided to take a step towards her again so they could share the same intimacy they shared moments ago and lifted a hand to her cheek, brushing away her bangs and stuffing them behind her ears, removing his hand after. Her skin tingled with his touch.

“I’m sorry.”

He intertwined their other hands and leaned down to nuzzle his face on the crook of her neck. She let go of his hands and dug her hands into his scalp and asked, “Keith?”

With a sigh, Keith asked, “Would you be mine?”

Allura blinked and smiled at the man blushing against her neck. She fought against the urge to giggle. Keith wasn’t a man of many words, except when it came to speeches, but he said a lot through his actions. And this, wasn’t typical Keith behavior, so she knew he was nervous.

She nuzzled into him and whispered, “Of course I will.”

She would have laughed when she felt him smile against her neck, but the kiss that followed soon after made her forget all about her amusement. Especially after he started licking and nipping her neck.

She gasped in surprise and Keith took this opportunity to cradle her jaw with his hands and plant a line of kisses along her jaw before reaching her mouth. He pulled away and smirked, all embarrassment long gone after hearing Allura gasp like that, and was about to land the finishing blow when the balcony doors burst open and one of Allura’s advisors, Merla, he thinks, stepped in.

“Empress Allura, Commander Shirogane is requesting your presence along with Paladin Kei- Oh my!”

The couple jumped away from each other in an effort to play off the exchange as a delusion if Merla questioned it. However, Merla already saw all she needed to see. Especially since Keith’s lips were stained with Allura’s berry red lipstick and her neck was turning purple with small nicks here and there. 

“I-I will take my leave!”

Merla quickly turned on her heel and closed the doors behind her. She took a moment to process what she just saw and shook her head in amusement as she remembered their panicked faces. If she wasn’t so shocked, she would’ve taken the chance to tease the empress and Paladin Keith before she left them to their own devices again.

She crossed her arms and smiled as she made her way to Dr. Holt’s lab to call Paladin Lance and Paladin Pidge to the ballroom. It was about time the two did something about the tension between them. However, she didn’t think it was going to blow up so passionately between the two.

She reached Dr. Holt’s lab and scanned her hand, waiting for the clearance to open the door. However, once it did, she found a similar view waiting for her behind the door. 

Pidge was sat on her lab table, legs wrapped around Lance’s waist. Lance’s head was on her neck, something Mera  _ knows _ isn’t as innocent as it looks, and his hands on her waist and her neck.

The two looked at her and blinked in surprise. Merla just started laughing and shut the door. She would have to tell Paladin Shiro that they were, ahem,  _ preoccupied _ .


End file.
